Have Want Enjoy
by Sparkly-elf
Summary: A pairing you'll never expect. Two in the midst of the act. Oneshot. Yaoi. Lemon. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes:** I am happy to note, that I am the very first to EVER do this pairing. Some of you may thought of it, (though I seriously doubt that) and yet I am the first to write it. Muhuhahaha!

Not going to give away the pairing, but you'll find it out eventually.

Yes, be warned, not only is this Yaoi, but it is also a Lemon, and not only that but I doubt the pairing will be too loved either. I'm just an evil so-and-so.

I'm not expecting many reviews, but I am expecting flames, thanks for reading anyways, I appreciate it. This idea has been on my mind for a while now, and thanks to a fic from AFF, it inspired me to write this travesty of a pairing!

**Have, Want, Enjoy **

He couldn't… quite remember how he got here. It could have been the copious amounts of Sake, he could have been slightly dazed after being knocked into and pushed up against the wall. Perhaps the pain in his head made him forget how he got here, of all places.

The thing was, he didn't know if he should be complaining or not. He felt if he did complain, there was a chance he might not just survive the night, but if he didn't do something, _anything_ to make it stop he might just start falling in love with the most dangerous man on the planet.

It was a hundred, no, a million times better he ever imagined it could be, and it could have easily been a vivid dream brought on by the alcohol, but he **knew** it wasn't because when the overlarge canines bit into his shoulder, it hurt like _hell_.

There were lots of bites. On his chest, his arms, fingers, stomach, the valley of his spine, his inner thighs, and a few dozen other places he couldn't feel because of the way _he_ feels inside just took all the stings of the bite marks away.

_He_, wasn't drunk. Benitora however, could feel the last dregs of alcohol bubbling in his system, burning, like the rest of him was. It was hard not to feel burned, the grip on him was strong, pinning his wrists, the man's temperature far exceeded those of most other, normal people. But then, he wasn't a normal person. He was a monster.

Vaguely, through his pleasure filled brain, he began to understand exactly _why_ Kyo wanted to keep him around. For _this_. And he was both terrified, and thrilled.

He still couldn't quite remember why, or even how this began. He knew from the moment he met the man he didn't have a chance in hell. Be nice, don't make too much eye contact, for the love of God try to make believe you're not interested in _that_ way.

But then… it was hard not to be. Everyone found him attractive, Akira and Yukimura especially. And with those two pinning after him, how was it that _he_ ended up _here_? Fuck him drunk, as sexy as they came; you had to _make_ a man that good looking, that perfect. But he was veering off the topic.

Kyo notices the man beneath him isn't exactly focused and it annoys him. He drives deeper, his grip on the easily crushed wrists tightening. There was a moan, and it brought a little curl to his upper lip, Benitora noticed. Not many men can still look like a work of art during a good, hard fuck, but he isn't quite a man. And this isn't quite like any sex he's ever had. For one, he wasn't used to being on the receiving end.

"_Stop…_" 'Tora whispers, hissing in his breath between his teeth.

"_You gonna make me?_" He growls back, his tongue playing with the gold hoop in his ear.

Benitora wasn't suggesting _that. _In truth, he didn't want it to stop, and then at the same time he did. He was dizzy, too dizzy, it felt like the whole universe was swirling around him every time his clenched his eyes shut.

What was the point of fighting it? How could he ever hope of breaking Kyo's grip? He could only vaguely comprehend the man's strength, and he was smart enough to know that Kyo could easily snap him in two, like he was close to doing so now. But fuck it just felt so _good_. And it felt so wrong. But hell he couldn't help but moan in dizzying response.

Kyo liked it when he struggled. It… _amused_ him, Benitora liked to think. He liked the clench of his fists at every thrust, how his jaw gave away after he clamped it shut and tried not to make any noise. But he soon gave up, after all, who could possibly hope not to have the noise torn out of you by a man like him?

He soon lessened to an almost painful slowness, leaving a very confused, and equally pleasure driven Tiger beneath him whimper, too proud, too ashamed to beg for more, even though it was devastatingly obvious how much he wanted it. Dammed demon, Benitora thought idly, no one should have that much control.

He dared to move his hips, anything to keep the pace going, but the action got him nothing, and the only thing that mattered at that point was continuing. And it wasn't happening.

He could feel the crimson eyes burning into him, moving far too slow and he couldn't take it anymore.

"_Please… I… I c-can't…_"

"_Please what…?_" He wonders, in a velvet tone, voice that spoke of sex and dark sins and shameful secrets, with it's own growl to match.

Benitora moved his hips again, begging, pleading for the continuation of the act, shamelessly wanton.

And when the crimson eyes locked with his, his heart felt like it was jumping rope.

"_You're mine._" He whispers, the most delicious of smirks sliding fluidly over his lips like it was a sin all on it's own.

And he was right. Before Benitora even lost to him, he was his. Kyoshiro was the first he met, and Benitora though he was dammed _cute_, but when it suddenly switched, and Kyo turned to glare at him, those red eyes spoke volumes of possession and domination, and he was taken even before all _this_ started happening.

"_Mine._"

Still barely any movement, but there _is_ that pointed, almost serpent like tongue licking at his throat, across his collar-bone before baring his massive fangs and sending Benitora thrashing, whimpering when they sunk into the junction of his neck.

It only takes one hand to hold down the struggling wrists, as the other hand scrapes his nails along protruding ribs, heaving ribs.

"_You're __**mine**__, Benitora._" He snarls, pushing down on the now bruised hands, hips pressing in swiftly, finally drawing a loud, harsh moan and an abortive buck.

But then he stills again, and Benitora groans in impatience. His reward was the slam of his wrists and he whimpered, the slight pain nothing compared to how amazing the rest of him felt. He hazarded looking upwards, feeling the surreal glow of crimson baring down on him. And he was unable to look away.

"_Say it_," He hissed dangerously, his face only millimetres away, the rush of his hot breath making Benitora's lips twitch. He didn't now how Kyo was fucking him straight into the floor, he was hard as a rock and more than ready to go.

"_I-I…_" But he can't say anything, still unsure what the other man wants to hear, and his brain couldn't focus properly.

He stops completely, and 'Tora whined, seeing the pointed tongue snake out to lick the corner of his mouth, the dampness catching the candlelight.

"_That's not an answer._" He purrs, teasing, watching Benitora's every reaction, the sweat breaking on his forehead, his sweat dampened hair clinging to his head.

Benitora couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to burst apart if this kept up any longer. He unabashedly lifted his hips, grinding them against the others. Victory! Kyo hissed slightly, his hand clenching around the pinned wrists. But it didn't last, and it angered him.

"_Got no shame, do you? You better give me the right answer, brat_, _of I swear I'll go fuck someone else!_" The purr in his voice shoots straight down Benitora's spine, and pools in his hips, he's close to tears, still unsure and still shamelessly wanton and still desperate to continue.

"_Please! I c-can't!_"

The mouth so near to his dips, brushing for a second, and when Benitora tries to take a kiss they withdraw, and smirk in victory. Tongue and mouth teased at his jaw, then his ear, then back again, just to tease at a begging mouth, avoiding when the lips follow his, and Benitora whimpered feebly. He ran his tongue gently over his bottom lip, but quickly withdrew, seeing the clouded frustration in 'Tora's narrow eyes.

"_You can say it,_" he teased, voice soft and idle, free hand running his knuckles along the inside of the Tiger's thigh. 'Tora shivered. So did he. "_So say it._"

"… _I… I don't…_" Only heaving breaths continued, aching, pulsing taking over and forcing his brain to think elsewhere, he couldn't concentrate, he didn't know what to say. And he was afraid if he answered wrong, it would stop completely, hell Kyo might as well just draw his sword and slit his throat there and then.

His brows draw together, crimson eyes shining with the glint of the candlelight.

"_One more chance._" He gives one more, brutal thrust, giving 'Tora a taste of what he'd be desperately missing out on, and he whimpered again. He then decided Kyo's control was inhuman. He was inhuman.

He was a monster.

"_I-I'm your's?_" He breathed hopefully, "_Yours…?_"

"_That's right…_" He breaths back, finally dipping his head to give 'Tora that kiss, his control finally failing.

Bastard, how could anyone have possibly that much control? Benitora was in near constant awe of him, how could anyone be so fucking perfect?

"_Mine. You hear me, 'Tora?_" He hissed, dark in the ear turned away from him. "_I catch you fucking anyone else, or even being fucked, you'll learn all over again who you belong to, but less pleasantly, got it?_"

He couldn't answer, too far gone, to relieved the pace picked up again to register the threat. It wasn't an idle one either.

His moans are low in Benitora's ear, burying himself over and over and over, the Tiger whimpering encouragement with every thrust, feeling the curve and flex of that powerful body fiercely bucking against him.

Even when Benitora was convinced it would never be, he was always his. From the time he let the red eyes catch his own, he was taken, utterly. And Benitora let him take, take and take again and again. It was a wonder how he didn't fall in love the very second Kyo came out to play from Kyoshiro's body.

He braced his heels against the futon, pushing his hips forward just as the other's pushed in, heightening the friction, his fingers digging into the hand gripping his wrists. But the other man can only moan back, quiet and feral, steadily loosing himself.

That, in it's own way, was nearly better than actually having him fuck 'Tora. That in this moment, he can't even remember his own name, and Benitora throws it back to him, near crying it like a desperate prayer when he hits just _that_ spot, the knowing thrash beneath him driving out a snarl.

He groans, driving harder, finding it again and again just to draw that sound out as many times as he could, and he gets it. He always get's it, the keening cry of his name.

And he didn't stop until Benitora felt the tumble all the way down from the top of his head and out, totally mindless in arching, desperate release. Kyo, a mere split second behind him.

That beautifully dangerous body bucked fiercely against him, growling like a wolf in pain, shoulders arched forward and teeth clenched. Is it even possible for a man to be that perfect? For the way those bites stung and throbbed, 'Tora would have been sure he was just dreaming.

How did he get here?

His hissing, panting breaths spoke of a man well satisfied, his hand twitching over the wrists, freeing them, but they didn't move. The other sliding up a heaving, sweating side, Benitora could feel the hands shaking, and hell he was shaking and twitching too.

It didn't matter how he got here. This was far to surreal and amazing to bother about the vague facts. He didn't want it to stop, even after finishing a bare few seconds ago. He would happily continue doing this forever, or at least until he passed out.

Though, it still frightened him how he got here in the first place, and as Kyo eased off him and onto his back, he prayed and prayed it wasn't all just some insane dream.

Then another prayer, hoping he wasn't falling in love with this man, this _inhuman_ man.

This monster.

**Author's Notes:** Did I corrupt you yet? Love it? hate it? Want more?

Lord, I write about Benitora waaaaaay to much.


End file.
